Some Unspoken Things
by Hellen Edledhryniell
Summary: Recueil de textes. Chapitres 1&2 basés sur l'épisode 2x03 "The Fall of Reichenbach". "Et il prit son envol, s'abandonnant à la toile protectrice et insignifiante de la résistance de l'air. Au début, ce fut le silence. Un infime moment où toutes les lois de la nature se compensaient dans un équilibre parfait, une suspension étirée au maximum. Puis débuta la descente. Exponentielle."
1. The Protecting Veil

**Disclaimer :** la série Sherlock appartient à la **BBC et à ses créateurs**. Le personnage de Sherlock Holmes est rejeton de l'unique et seul **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**. **Aucune rémunération** n'est attendue à travers ce texte.

L'auteur vient de regarder l'épisode _The Fall of Reichenbach_. Donc, plaisir oblige, un petit texte basé sur cet épisode de grande qualité, écrit sur l'oeuvre du compositeur John Tavener, _The Protecting Veil_, pour violoncelle et orchestre, le très connu _Adagio_ de la sonate n°1 en Sol mineur de J.S. Bach, et la chanson "Chop Suey!" du groupe_ System of a Down_. Attention donc aux spoilers pour ceux et celles n'ayant pas fini la saison 2. Peut-être l'auteur en fera la traduction en anglais, si le courage lui en vient.

* * *

The Protecting Veil

Le vent glacé léchait perversement son cou pâle et son visage aux joues d'un blanc quasi cadavérique. Il se serait perdu dans l'horizon si ce n'aurait été ses cheveux sombres.

Car c'était un voile d'un blanc laiteux qui recouvrait Londres. Un mercredi comme celui-là était un mercredi ordinaire. Un de ses multiples mercredis qui, dans un mouvement cyclique, perpétuel et absurde, s'enchaînaient tous les sept jours. Un mercredi ordinaire. Une ligne constante, un point fixe dans le temps, inévitable. Que rien n'aurait pu en troubler le caractère ordinaire. Tout au plus une fluctuation de l'ordre du négligeable.

Il étendit les bras. Les pans de son manteau battaient derrière lui comme les ailes noires d'un ange qu'il n'était pas. Ce fut le pied droit qui quitta le rebord de ciment en premier. Son pied d'impulsion. Quelques poussières s'envolèrent, arrachés au décimètre carré de pierre qui soutenait ce pied.

Et il prit son envol, s'abandonnant à la toile protectrice et insignifiante de la résistance de l'air. Au début, ce fut le silence. Un infime moment où toutes les lois de la nature se compensaient dans un équilibre parfait, une suspension étirée au maximum. Puis débuta la descente. Exponentielle.

Les vibrations de chaque parcelle d'air l'entourant, le moindre atome d'hydrogène bousculé dans sa chute folle vers le sol, protestant contre cette modification contre-nature de sa trajectoire. La chape grise de Londres l'entourait, l'enserrait des ses mailles invisibles. Encore et encore, les voitures crachaient leurs vapeurs suffocantes. Des asthmatiques transcendés à l'état mécanique, la plus grande avancée de l'Humanité. Encore et encore, des milliers de spécimens de l'espèce _Homo sapiens_ se frayaient un chemin dans le grand labyrinthe londonien. Le temps poursuivait son cours ensommeillé. Et son esprit poursuivait des ombres de sa mémoire. Une femme. La Femme. _I am SHERlocked_.

Il les entendait, les plaintes lancinantes d'un violon, balafrant le vacarme ordinaire de la capitale de son timbre imperceptible. Un grain de sable dans l'immensité d'un désert aux dissonances perpétuelles. L'alternance de compression et de dilatation du milieu de propagation. Une fréquence sonore déchaînée, qui atteignait les plus bas niveaux pour mieux s'élancer dans le domaine du presque ultrason. Puis s'ajoutaient et disparaissaient d'autres lamentations musicales, fondamentales, harmoniques, se frayant un chemin vers ses tympans déjà noyés par le mugissement du vent. Le vent, qui s'acharnait sans résultat à freiner sa course effrénée. Son dernier tour d'honneur, le seul et unique échappatoire qu'on lui avait offert. Il devinait les réactions de son corps. Fréquence cardiaque augmentée, contraction des muscles dorsaux. Pupilles dilatées sous l'effet de la peur, les iris à peine visibles, avalés par le puits sans fond du trou noir de l'organe oculaire. Ses iris, reflets du ciel londonien, un ciel d'un gris de nacre, aux quelques nuances bleues provoquées par la pollution. Ses iris, à l'image des deux éclats argentés brillant sous le voile d'une religieuse qui a embrassé sa vocation depuis une éternité, un voile aux bords rapiécés, à l'image du visage qu'il recouvre, au blanc depuis longtemps maculé du poids grisâtre des jours.

Son corps euphorique déchirait le voile placide de l'air, le vent rentrant en collision avec sa peau blafarde, y laissant le dernier baiser d'un amant platonique avant sa communion programmée avec la matière à l'état solide. Le cri désespéré de John Hamish Watson avait été le dernier son humain qu'il eut entendu. Le médecin blessé en Afghanistan, dont la soeur était alcoolique notoire, et le téléphone objet de ses convoitises lunatiques, une autre des silhouettes floues de sa mémoire. Pas à un moment, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent.

Le mercredi avait repris ses droits. C'était de nouveau un de ces mercredis ordinaires, qui traversent paresseusement le temps, un de ces mercredis où s'embrassent, après un craquement organique, le ciel et les yeux bleuâtres d'un homme pâle allongé sur le sol. Un de ses mercredis où le sang noir s'écoule lentement sur les pavés aux multiples nuances de gris, pour se perdre entre les barreaux d'une grille d'évacuation.


	2. Sirens Call

_Disclaimer : la série Sherlock appartient à la BBC et à ses créateurs, Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Aucun profit n'est attendu à travers cette fiction !_

_Également basé sur le dernier épisode de la saison 2, mais cette fois-ci du point de vue de John, je dédie ce texte à YumenoYuki, pour son anniversaire et accessoirement pour Noël... je sais, beaucoup de retard, excuse-moi. J'espère néanmoins que tu apprécieras ce modeste présent._

* * *

**Sirens Call**

_Le sang noir coulait le long de la chaussée._

Le silence n'était balafré que des plaintes chromatiques des sirènes hurlantes au dehors. Même l'appartement du dessous, celui de Mrs Hudson, était aussi silencieux qu'un tombeau.

_Il avait cherché en vain le pouls de son ami après s'être précipité à ses côtés._

Ambulance ou police, il n'aurait su le dire. Pas maintenant, pas maintenant que plus rien de comptait pour John Watson.

Il n'avait pas voulu y croire sur le moment. Cela n'avait pas pu finir ainsi, d'un battement de cils, juste sous le coup d'une chute qu'il avait su fatale.

_Ses yeux translucides comme la glace la plus inerte. Sans vie. Blafards iris confondus avec le ciel laiteux à jamais gravé sur ses rétines. Ceux-là même qui l'avaient noyé du premier regard. Sa voix de baryton, résonnant encore - 《Afghanistan ou Irak ?》, et qui maintenant se tairait pour toujours, les cordes vocales se dégradant au rythme de la putréfaction cadavérique qui surviendrait inévitablement..._

Des mois d'affaires incongrues parfois résolues en quelques secondes par l'incroyable esprit de Sherlock, des mois de longues litanies violonistiques dans l'appartement, des mois de poussières s'accumulant sur les meubles tannés par d'innombrables expériences et divers jurons destinés au frère aîné.

Des mois et des mois de Sherlock, qui, en l'espace de quelques secondes, ont fini brisés devant l'entrée d'un hôpital.

Assis sur son fauteuil de Baker Street, John fixait du regard le violon de son ami. De manière pragmatique, ce n'était qu'une sculpture de bois ordinaire, supportant des fils de métal. Matériel. Remplaçable. Mais entre les mains de Sherlock Holmes, une vie brûlante avait habité l'instrument.

Et voilà que toute cette existence venait d'être condamnée à mort, dans une longue chute sanglante et mortelle et éphémère et pourtant si belle à s'en damner. John revoyait sans cesse la descente de Sherlock. Il savait que s'il fermait les yeux, ce seraient ces terribles et fascinantes images, la fin d'un homme qui se voulait dieu, qui le tourmenteraient.

Il s'aurait cru sourd si ce n'était les sirènes. Qui hurlaient, encore et encore...

Peut-être étaient-ce celles qui avaient résonné une dernière fois aux oreilles de Sherlock Holmes, l'être humain qui avait compté le plus pour lui... Une longue plainte artificielle, le seul et unique hommage que le monde ne lui rendrait jamais.

Sa jambe lui faisait mal.


End file.
